Lies Worth Living For
by ksgr5
Summary: Hilarious, right? I have everything that everyone would be envious of, rich and famous. So why in the world, am I thinking about a girl every day and night? She doesn't want Austin Moon, Internet Sensation. The worst part, I'm trying to get myself killed for her to notice me. -Austin's POV, Read it, doesn't hurt ;) aaand typical bad boy story. Ya know, cause swaggie ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Future Thoughts**

Was it a crazy plan? Yes. It was the only way my life would work properly. Though, the only way to make a lie so believable, was to use the enemy's best friend. Something I could risk being ripped to shreds. Especially, since they both hate my guts, but who can I blame? It wasn't my fault that she publicly embarrassed herself in front of the whole world. I reappeared on the Helen Show, yet here she is again, making a fool out of not only who she is, but the girl from a year ago.

So what was I doing, driving at speeds so dangerous, that keeps me thinking about her. It's all for her, that I'm drunk, trying to get myself killed, or severely injured for life. Anything that can make me lose my memory. Just to forget all about Ally Dawson, my first.

**Present Time**

I moved to Miami on a Sunday. They've heard all about me, the Marino High School Students, because I was well-known. Internet famous. Even better, the bad boy who throws the hugest parties in all of Florida. Why was I moving into Miami, Tampa was my home from the start.

It's all because my dad, hated Tampa and the people I surrounded myself with. The way they smoked in our house, how we dealt drugs there, and to have parties with half-naked girls. It was all for show. I didn't care what he said. My friends defined me, and how I lived. Now, packing my bags to live with some of his close friend's house since he was sick of me living under the same roof as him. Not that I can blame him for it.

Anyways, I stand at a tiny house, It didn't have a large garden in the front, possibly no pool in the back. It wasn't my style. Then, a woman stands outside smiling. _What an idiot. _Dad must've really been stupid to send me to a woman's house. But, when I edge closer, I knew who she was. Childhood nostalgia goes through from head to toe, and I pick up the pace. Then I drop my bags and start running. Her grin widens, and I found myself hugging her.

"I missed you, Moon. How long has it been? 7 years since you last visited," she smiled.

"Sorry, Ms. Dawson. Life as a rocker and all, kinda kills the vibe and memories," I chuckled. Then I realize someone was missing. The child Ms. Dawson had was possibly in the sixth grade, from what I remember, but I spoke up just to clear the air. "Ma'am, where's Ally?"

She hesitates to answer, but goes back to being the optimist she always is. "Well, she's at her friend's sleepover today. Just a reminder, no funny business. That is the only rule that you have to follow. And the other rule is to go to school, unless you're ultimately sick. Headaches and stomachaches are not ultimate, so that's it!"

I give a whole-hearted laugh, honestly, why would I _do _a sixth grader? The worst Ally could do is fangirl about a rock star living in her house. "When does school start?"

Ms. Dawson gives me a death glare, as if I were being sarcastic, then smiles back, "It's everyone's second week, so tomorrow. Weekdays are not our best days, but we wake up at 6 AM sharp. Your not of bed that time? A cold bucket of water and ice is dumped on you. No regrets, just laughs."

This was _my_ life now. How come I never spent my whole life here? This tiny house, was going to be my life for two whole years. It was only September for crying out loud! I return to grab my bags, while Ms. Dawson showed me the inside of the house. There weren't many changes from what I remember, but how there were no family pictures hanging on the walls. In my head, it was better not to ask.

"Here's your room, the largest one out of the whole house. Ally had a fit when I said she couldn't move in here, but no worries, she's fine about it now. Another hint, this room has a bathroom, with two doors. One door is to enter Ally's room, the other is from your room. So, it's better off to lock both, or you'll have an unexpected visitor," she joked. I gave a chuckle in return.

The room was exactly how I imagined it. Walls were navy blue, a large king sized bed with black covers, a desk filled with sports magazines, so much sports equipment I couldn't count, and an electric guitar. Ms. Dawson whispers to me, "It's signed by Aerosmith. Quite an antique I got," but all I could do was stare in awe. She leaves me to my room, and I sit down on my bed. Maybe, this year would be different, just this once.

x

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I hear my alarm, but obviously, I click snooze. It's too early to wake up, and I for once need more time to rest. That's until my thoughts are stopped when a swoosh of water is heard in my bedroom. I throw off my covers, and see a bucket of water, probably with ice, on the floor. I run downstairs, and into the kitchen, looking for breakfast.

Today will not be the day I get dumped with ice cold water. Ms. Dawson comes out of the downstairs bathroom and smiles.

"Hmm, it's 6:10 AM, you would be dressed by now, someone slept it?" she gives me a mischievous smile. I grin and shook my head. _Well-played Austin, almost soaked on the first day you stayed in Miami. Great._ "By the way, bus is here at 7 am, so get dressed, take a shower, and eat up. Class starts at 7:45, and the bus gets there usually at 7:30. And here's $5 for lunch, I expect change!" She rushes out of the kitchen and into her room.

x

The bus doesn't come to early, meaning I'm late for class. As soon as I step into class, people's jaws drop. Some of the guys smirk, which I can easily tell they're the group I'm gonna be in. Although, one girl stands out. Her hair straightened, with caramel ends, and lots of eyeliner to enlarge her eyes. She scowls at me, and returns her sight to the teacher.

"Mr. Moon, you are late.. Since you are new, you are off the hook for today, but don't let this opportunity get the best of you," the large woman said. Apparently, standing there ticked her off, which made her give me a threatening look. "Read the attendance, and I won't mark you late today."

I huff out, trying to let this old hag not get the best of me. And names come out of my moth. "Dallas Aven," was a jock behind there, bulky looking, and he's the one I would avoid, but compete for the popularity status

The next name, which I don't pay attention to saying, is what shocks me the most. "Ally Dawson" and the same girl I stared at, was the same girl who was going to live with me. The one who I spent my childhood with. The same one who was shocked as I was. She quickly smirks, with a rude comeback.

"Control your hormones, Moon. I already have a boyfriend." She cackles and the class is about to burst into laughter. Something in my mind tells me, she's different, from the past, that doesn't stop me from snapping back at her.

"Queen Bee, is that your title? Sorry, I was told that you were Queen Bitch instead!" The guys hoot in laughter, but Ally stands up and walks towards me. A slap in the face, is what I expect, but all she does is glares. Then my ego made me talk, once again.

"Get a picture, it lasts longer," and I stride out of the classroom, pacing away from the classroom that's going chaotic. Miss. Whatsherface already had a face of shock, so it was better to go to the principal's then leave. And I smiled. Ally Dawson, Queen Bitch, is going down.

* * *

**Author's Note: (I would read it if I were confused)**

So what do I mean by future thoughts and present time? Well, we're going to be looking through Austin's past that will lead him to up to his future thoughts. It's kinda tough to explain it all, but it's Austin's memories in our "Present Time." As the story progresses, we will lead to his future thoughts, and why he's thinking about that and who's causing it. If you're still confused, if you have New Moon by Stephenie Meyers near you, the prologue describes something in the future, then once you read it, you get to that part and understand... Some books give you a look what's going to happen, but you don't realize it at first. That's how I am doing that.

Here is the characters' traits/info to see it better.

**Austin Moon : known bad boy, arrogant, no patience, singer, judgmental  
Ally Dawson : perfectionist, queen bee, song-writer, conceited  
Trish de la Rosa : ?  
Dez Worthy : ?**

The Next Time I May Be Able to Update:

**Before Halloween (October 31st)  
Chapter 1 Posted (October 20th)**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what's this? A new story? Why a new one? I'm just restarting, my account. I feel like my old stories, kinda kill me with blank ideas and writer's block. This one was on the fly, and I have a huge idea for this. Like, I will finish this story. It's official, so rate, review, read, and favorite + follow this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Another Chapter :)**

* * *

I guess, when I walked into the principal's office, the lady was expecting me. It's a scandal on the first day, especially with Queen Bitch. The lady didn't seem all that bad, she had framed glasses, long red hair, and a floral dress on. You could be the one to confuse her with a twenty year old, but according to what I think, she is in her mid-thirties, tops.

"You're the Austin Moon? I've heard quite about you, and not just over the internet, but the school. You were the talks of our hallways in this school, but now you apparently will always be," she smiles and gestures for me to sit down. I take a seat, in what I recall a bean bag. _Strange._

"Ma'm," I say curtly. On her desk, it says Jamie Ray on her little plaque. Ms. Ray stares at me, not in a bad way, but with curiosity.

She smiles and opens her drawer. "Look, Mr. Moon, I believe you have a lot of potential, not music-wise, but as a person. As a superstar, we want you to be comfortable in this learning environment. And may I say, you do not want to anger Ms. Dawson. According to your little profile for the school, it says you live in the same house as her. We brought her in here once, but let's say the other one was left with more marks than Allyson. So, please be wary of her. My expectations of you being in here, should be very low! Go on, Mr. Moon. Go back to Ms. Cunning's class. For what I expect, she was mentioning a project for the school year. Do not miss any details, and good luck, Moon."

I scurry off. What I expected was a scolding, but Ms. Ray seemed totally cool about it. As soon as I exit the office, I bump into this introverted guy. He is wearing the weirdest clothes I have ever seen, red hair, strikingly like fire, and very tall. He is startled at first, but has a sly grin creeping onto his face.

"Austin Moon, singer, I've heard of you, and I plan to make a deal with you," he blabbers on and on. I guess his voice annoyed me to the extent where I gave him the middle finger.

"Sorry, plans are for losers!" I yell out, walking away from the stranger.

Then, I walk into Ms. Cunning's class, where they all stare at me. I shift uneasily from foot to foot, and there she is again, giving me the cold gleaming look in her eyes. To set her off in a really bad mood for the rest of the day, I give her a wink. Just to annoy Ally for the rest of the day. She gives me a look that could say a few curse words that people didn't know in one look. Obviously, Ms. Cunning gives me a glare to sit down, and I do. The only available was seat was next to Dallas Avens, and I didn't mind. To him, he was angered.

There was a girl right next to him, with long blonde hair and bangs covering one of her eyes. She had a skater girl look, by the judge of her black tight shirt, and neon skinny jeans. Her arms were covered with bracelets, considering that she cuts. People don't wear tons of bracelets for no reason.

Another girl sits next to Emo-Face, with a biracial skin color. She had shoulder-length black wavy hair. Her outfit was floral top with an ending of high-waisted, pale blue shorts. I assume it's Dawson's friend since the girls keep sending notes back and forth, giggling each time. _They're the jock & preppy populars, your bad boy popular, know the difference! _

The class seems to drag on for awhile, but finally ends when Ms. Cunning begins to talk about a project, which I go running out, since I don't want to be near Dawson. She's what I call a horrible competition.

x

Lunch comes by. Let's just say, things got real ugly, real fast.

The biracial girl, yeah her name is Kira. She came up to me when I sat down at the "table" and giving me a flirty smile, and all this bull.

"So you're the Austin Moon? I'm Kira Starr, future pop singer. I have a question," she grins with her shiny white teeth, probably surgery did the trick for her. I bit into my sandwich, a bit harder then I intended to.

"How did you rise to the top? Any tips or secrets?" Kira attempts to win me over by her dazzling eyes, but I give her a shallow look, proving I don't care how she looks like or not.

I stand up, a tray with a sandwich in it, and half empty red kool-aid in the other hand. She is scared at first, and takes a step back. _Intimidate, then accidentally spill it on idiot. _"Wanna know how I rose to fame?" My voice is unsteady and at a breaking point. She stumbles backwards, and I throw the kool-aid at her, but she ducks quickly. Guess where the kool-aid hits? Right at Ally Dawson's white top. _Oh, great._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Can I hear the word, DRAMA?! On the first day Austin is at Marino High. o_o;; Let's get 3 reviews for the next chapter :) I'll be working on it often.

* * *

Here is the characters' traits/info to see it better.

**Austin Moon : known bad boy, arrogant, no patience, singer, judgmental, trouble-maker**  
**Ally Dawson : perfectionist, queen bee, song-writer, conceited, drama queen**  
**Trish de la Rosa : ?**  
**Dez Worthy : eccentric, red head, tall, odd**

The Next Time I May Be Able to Update:

**Before Halloween (October 31st)**

**Chapter 1 Posted (October 20th)  
****Chapter 2 Posted (October 23rd)**  



	3. Chapter 3

Once it hits Ally, she stands there, eyes closed, dripping wet, and about to set off a scream. Dallas Avens comes out of nowhere and swings a punch at the moment, I duck, twisting his arm behind his back. Ally screams out like never before.

"Listen Avens, don't test me," and I push him off. That's before Dawson tackles me to the ground. She starts clawing at me, and I'm in a daze. There's movement, but I don't feel it. Mouths are moving, but there's no sound. To me, the world is stopping in place, and I feel like I lost all my senses. How to hear, to touch, to taste, to speak. All of it lost, and I let her slap me, kick me, scratch at me, because there's only one choice left to do. Once I start to defend myself, she stops.

The redhead I encountered earlier is pulling her off me, but she's screeching. I come back to reality, to realize she's still the same Ally Dawson from years ago. She will always be. The shy, one who hated attention, but who made her change? I get up, and brush off the dust.

Obviously, ego talks. "Nice period on your shirt, by the way!" She was starting to calm down, but comes right up to me and slaps me. Hard.

"Bastard, you think you know everything, when you don't. You will never be-"

Ms. Ray comes in and says sternly, "Office, both of you- now."

x

Ally Dawson is hyperventilating when we're walking to the office. Badly. She mutters small words, that I cannot hear, but tears are at the edges of her eyes. She's looking down, with a red stain all over her shirt, her hair begins to frizz, and eyeliner and mascara smearing. Her shorts, which looked similar to Kira's, had been wrinkled a bit more than usual. I pity her. _She slapped you across the face and it's only been the first day of school for you! Get it together!_

"Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon, explain yourselves!" Ms. Ray's smile is long gone, replaced by a frown and worry lines on her forehead. I bow my head down, because she was expecting more of me, that I'm like the rest, yet I proved her wrong. I will always be society. The messed up drug-addict teen who lives a rock star life. When neither of us responds, she clicks her tongue.

She sighs and waits patiently. "Ms. Dawson, I cannot continue letting measly fights slide by. It has been the third fight for you this year, and it's been two weeks of school so far. First, for kicking a guy in the groin for saying 'I'd tap that,' another for punching Cassidy Brooks for hugging your boyfriend, and now this?! The next time there's a fight, I'd have to suspend you! And you Mr. Moon," she pauses and rubs her temples, "Two problems in a day? Especially with the same person? Today is slide by, but another trouble will be the cause of a detention. I'm dismissing you two to go home, since there's been enough scandals today. Mrs. Prescott will drive you to the house and leave you there, now go gather your belongings, and come back."

x

Once we're left at home, I sit down on the driveway curb, fumbling with my lighter. I take out my box of cigarettes and take one out. _Wow, what would Dad say to this? Literally, if the media heard about this, Hollywood Labels would kick you out of the contract. _I sigh again. The lighter has a tiny flame, which I play around with until I hear movement and see Dawson sit right next to me.

Her hair is wet, and her outfit changed to a black tank top, with galaxy leggings. Ally's looking down, probably trying to think of what to say, but I speak first to avoid the awkward silence.

I run my hands through my hair. "What happened today?" She shakes her head, with some tears falling down with movement. _She doesn't want to talk about it, but you have to ask why she did that. _

"You smoke?" she asks. I nod. "Why are you here anyways?" A sniffle comes right after.

"Long story short, I was a disappointment to my dad, plus I was going to fail my school year, so I came here to an entirely new place to improve and that the media won't find me for a couple of days, apparently they'll be here in at least awhile, then find your house, then they'll assume so much shit, and Hollywood Labels will kick me out of my contract, then the media will go crazy," once I said it, everything made more sense. But, at the same time, I feel relieved.

She pauses to process my words, but continues on, "Don't you live for attention?"

The time seems to pass, but I don't find the words to respond. We sit on the curb in silence. Sun begins to warm up, and it was only 1 PM, and I know we're still the same from years ago. Friendship still lives on, but personalities change. She leans her head against my shoulder, and the serenity surrounds us. Thoughts keep interrupting my way of speaking, but in the end I ask the question, because it's the only one that bothers me like crazy. "What happened to us? Our friendship from years ago, why'd it stop?" I ask.

Ally picked up her head and looked at me, straight in the eyes. "All because of fame, that's why it stopped." She got up and walked away, her head held high.

As soon as she left, the cigarette in my hand, it falls into a puddle of water. I take another from the pack, and light it up. Fire at an end, a fool at the other end. I inhale the smoke, and exhale like never before. Just enough for me to understand that fame is what destroys us all.

* * *

"Austin and Ally! Please explain to me why you are here, earlier then usual?!" Ms. Dawson yells. Footsteps coming upstairs is all I hear. In the other room, I hear some scrambling and a lock. I do the same. Though instincts tell me to go into the bathroom, just in case. Which I do, but apparently it's locked from the inside.

"Let me in!" I half-whisper half-grunt. The door unlocks and I'm pulled in instantly. Ally's eyes are wide and frightened. Her hair is a messy bun, and she has notebooks and papers strayed all over the floor. There's even a blade right next to the sink, which I don't ask about.

Ally tries to find the words, but sits down and begins to organize papers, and check her flip phone every so often. "Mom is going to kill me! If I got into another fight, she'd ground me! Even worse, it's with you! She'll make us talk about our feelings, and all that crap. Please just say that someone angered you, and you meant to throw at it the guy, but I thought the guy provoked me, please say that."

I stare at her, like she's a retard. "Why would I take a hit for you? Obviously, two scandals in a day is enough? What's in it for me?"

"I'll do any huge favor at any time you want, no complaints!"

Her eyes are wide and painted with fear, but obviously, Ally was being serious. I shook my head, and she gives me a quick hug, before there's pounding on the door. It's muffled yells, but eventually, Ms. Dawson got too tired to do anything or to even yell at us. The sound of footsteps leaving and going down the stairs fill the bathroom, then Ally speaks to me.

"Do you have another cigarette?"

Her voice is serious and it makes me do a double-take. "Why would you smoke? You apparently are Ms. Perfect, so why would you do something that could endanger your health and so called 'beautiful' face?" I snap back at her. Honestly, no one asks Austin Moon for a cigarette, especially when they're health freaks.

"Forget it you asshole, forget I even asked." She picks up her stuff and leaves the bathroom. I grin. _I got to her, keep that up, and you'll look like the angel and she'll be the demon._

x

The moment where I got out of the bathroom was the decision I turned on the TV. Channel surfing was a sport to me, so my laid back myself got to the bed and skim through the channels. The celebrity gossip was up and talking about some new band called R4 that toured around with Taylor Swift. My eyes glued to the television just to see the new hotties that I could be dating and that are celebs. Joanna, the host of _All That!,_ was going to switch out into talking about Bruno Mars, but her phone rang in the middle of the session. She whispers quietly, and smiles like an idiot.

"Breaking news for all the Mooners! Gladly, Austin Moon is not dead or kidnapped, but left his residence at least a week ago! His location from Orlando is now relocated near the shores of Florida! Keep an eye out of the sensation, since we will be featuring a half an hour show about him next time on _All That!_. See you soon!"

_They found you, and they're going to start rumors soon. You're screwed Moon. Your life is at the line._

They had found me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The media has found Austin! What lies are they going to be doing just to get money? And Ally owes Austin a huge favor! Austin will fess up what Ally told him to say, but let's say that favor is going to be extremely huge for it to be repaid. Let's get 4+ reviews for next chapter? Funny how chapter 2 and 3 had to take place in only one day? ;3 smart, smart, details need to be written all over the place.

* * *

Here is the characters' traits/info to see it better.

**Austin Moon : known bad boy, arrogant, no patience, singer, judgmental, trouble-maker, smoker**  
**Ally Dawson : perfectionist, queen bee, song-writer, conceited, drama queen, rude**  
**Trish de la Rosa : ?**  
**Dez Worthy : eccentric, red head, tall, odd**

The Next Time I May Be Able to Update:

**Before My Birthday (November 10th)**

**Chapter 1 Posted (October 20th)**  
**Chapter 2 Posted (October 23rd)  
****Chapter 3 Posted (October 27th)**  



	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter (:**

I shut off the TV and going running downstairs to Ms. Dawson. The color of her face drains when she sees my worries creased all over my face. Her hand slides to the counter and takes deep breaths. All she mutters is "Austin.."

"The media, they found me," I say almost as a whisper, but I know it's an exasperated , exhausted sigh. My hand goes through my hair, and all I do is rub my head, eyes, neck, anything to distract me from the thoughts rushing into my head. Ally comes down and sees me and her mom worried sick. She doesn't say anything, but stares at the floor.

Ms. Dawson paces around until she stops, and I know an idea has popped into her head. "This is crazy, but it will work. Go to school this whole week, Saturday return to Orlando, invite friends and everyone you know to the house, make it big, and get the attention over there in Orlando for a bit. It will drive the media insane, proving how wrong they were. It's the only shot of you being normal in Marino High for just a bit longer,"

"What about my record deal with Hollywood Labels? They say another scandal, and I'm off the roof! They know my reputation, they're actually agreeing I've been very lucky not been caught for doing illegal things! My whole career is ruined. No one has enough experience to be a temporary manager or someone who can write songs, or even help direct my music videos. There's no way another record deal would hire me for my reputation!"

Ms. Dawson sighs and takes a seat. Ally pipes up as soon as she clears her voice. "I used to write songs. Well poetry, but they could be song lyrics.. And my friend Trish, she has plenty of job experience, that's technically two-thirds of what you're looking for.." She gives a small smile, and I notice her differently. She's not a dramatic bitch, but the same girl from years ago.

I nod my head in agreement to Ms. Dawson's plan and she gives a small smile. She opens her mouth and says something that makes the whole room laugh. "Paparazzi better not mess up my lawn!" Life was going to be a bit better.

x

The next day, my alarm starts blaring out this opera song and I swear my ears start ringing. The opera goes on for a while before I slam the clock on snooze. There was no way I'd be waking up today. I'm pretty sure the paparazzi would find me, so it'd be better to avoid school today. Something creaks. I bundle myself with blankets and shut my eyes. _They wouldn't. I've been through so much. _And I am beginning to fall back asleep when there's creaking of a handle. It couldn't have been a door handle since it sounded like metal. That's when a wave of water hits the sheets spreading fast and being absorbed by my warm blankets. The feeling is all over my blankets, then it starts to drip. Icy cold water. I scream like a girl. There's chuckles and feet escaping into the hall. I curse under my breath and get up, shivering. The bathroom is locked, and there's more curses.

I grab a bathrobe from my luggage and slide into with ease. It was warm and comfy, and enough to keep me warm until the bathroom was done being intoxicated by perfume by Ally.

The living room downstairs seemed bigger than when I came in. Ms. Dawson was in her pajamas, which were fluffy zebra pants and a baggy Beatles shirt and has a bowl of cereal in her hand, while the other is channel surfing.

"Morning Austin. Off on a cold start?" she smirks and I give a glowing, radiating smile back at her. We chuckled and I sit down on the couch. "_All That! _ hasn't said anything about Miami, yet we need to be very careful. Ms. Ray should agree that no paparazzi may enter school grounds without proving who's parent or guardian they are. You feeling alright?" I nod back at her.

Ally comes downstairs with her hair wet, and back in a ponytail. The makeup she has put on made her look tanner than she usually was, and a bit brighter in makeup. "Mom, Dallas and I are going on a date tonight, is that alright?"

"Be home by 11 at night, sharp. If not, let's just say, someone will be losing phone privileges." Ms. Dawson warns. "Oh, and Austin I highly suggest meeting Ally's friend, Trish. She's very loud and gets word out quickly. Mention a party and she'll began the talk of the school for the week," she smiles.

x

Ally walks aside me for the next few classes. Every time we see Trish, the Latina (which I assume) runs to her next class. The time where we had to separate was when she had to go to a math, for seniors, and I, to go to art class.

Art class is not what most people expect. Most art rooms are colorful, and filled with examples and ideas, and billions of supplies for projects. Not this room. Each side of the room has a different shade of blue. The ceiling was decorated with this Aztec henna design in the shape of the sun. Guess what it was made of? Mirrors. Those tiny pieces made the design and were super glued on. It wasn't the dangerous kind, but plastic looking mirrors. The ceiling color was a sky blue. The walls were different. One of the sides, had been covered in photography pictures and a quote below it. Sunsets, flowers, snow, leaves, trees, anything that could be taken by a phone or camera. It was amazing. The other side of the wall had a mural. The painting looked like it was a little girl in a patch of dandelions. It showed true potential. Another wall had pieces of paper hanging on a clothesline. Sketches of what people couldn't draw a normal day basis. It looked like it had taken days to draw one scene of The Lion King. The paper was delicate, and I decided not to touch it. The last wall, which had the door entrance, held a bookcase. The many books of shading, painting, sculpting, drawing, sketching, and so on, had left many standing in awe. Even biographies of famous painters, like Da Vinici and Monet. This was a classroom, meant for me. Not a boring class, but a fun class. The teacher walked in.

If Ms. Ray looked young, this teacher looked ten times younger. Her hair was sleek, long black hair and her eyes, piercing blue. It was unbelievably impossible for her to be a teacher. The shirt she was wearing represented a band named _Neon Trees_ and jeans that had a floral design on them with black flats. Her movement was swift and delicate. She spoke then.

"Class, Mr. Ramon has retired, and the reason why art class has been closed in this classroom was because of redecorating adjustments. My introduction may begin small, I am Ms. Miller. My French accent is only because I spent the last 5 years of my life in France. And I am only 26 years old. Many in France respect me since I am very smart and started a small business there. It grew big and I left it to my friend Sarah to be in charge. Besides the point, welcome to Art class," her smiles glows.

Kira walks in quietly before the teacher could mark her late and takes a seat right next to me.

Ms. Miller goes on about her life, but finally gives an assignment to everyone.  
"You will draw your name in things that represent you. This will be your biography for me. The due date will be the day where I talk about your life drawn in pictures. One week. This is to be due in one week."

I grumble when Kira begins to peek at what I'm trying to draw. Her eyes begin to wonder what I draw when Ms. Miller comes to our table.

"Austin Moon. What a wonder to meet you. May I say, that many are wondering where you left in Orlando. The news talks about you most of the time, and instead of greeting them, you hide in school, why?" Her voice is steady, but I know Kira is glaring at me. I techinically did throw my lunch at her, but I don't answer.

_Life._

* * *

**Author's Note**

So we have a new teacher questioning Austin's career. Kira is giving him a death glare. Ally and Austin are on good terms, even though he did throw his lunch at her. Wow. Austin's life has been weird.. 3+ reviews please for next chapter? I didn't get 4 for this one :(

* * *

Here is the characters' traits/info to see it better.

**Austin Moon : known bad boy, arrogant, no patience, singer, judgmental, trouble-maker, smoker**  
**Ally Dawson : perfectionist, queen bee, song-writer, conceited, drama queen, rude**  
**Trish de la Rosa : extensive job experience, Latina**  
**Dez Worthy : eccentric, red head, tall, odd**

The Next Time I May Be Able to Update:

**Before Next Sunday (November 17th)**

**Chapter 1 Posted (October 20th)**  
**Chapter 2 Posted (October 23rd)**  
**Chapter 3 Posted (October 27th)  
Chapter 4 Posted (November 9th)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally yells at me as soon as she sees me wake up. Her constant nagging has been a bother to me, but I shut up, it's better not to question "Her Highness." Though when I'm out of bed, I see her boxer shorts, and a baggy jersey t-shirt. Her face has a scowl on it.

"Dallas wants to spread the news around there's a party at your place, but he thinks we're 'hooking up' behind his back. We need to find you a girl and a fast!" Her voice is irritably annoyed, but she calms down when I look up to her.

"I hope you know, I'm not going to school this week, your mom agrees that if we pry the attention out of the school for a bit. Those damned hipsters in your school probably blog about me when I'm not killing them with my good lucks," I smirk. She smacks me with a pillow nearby my bed. I sit up quickly, and lunge at before she grabs it. She tumbles over, and falls smack down on the bed. Right on top of me. I give her a quick shove before I begin to blush and grab the pillow. "HA! Muscles work don't they? Now where are yours?" Another smirk comes plasters on and before I know we're wrestling on the ground.

"Surrender now Dawson, I have the brawn!"

"Never! I have the brains, and you know it," as she tries to pin me down, but I quickly push her off and race to the bathroom before she process what's happening. I slam the door and lock it, before she can even scramble up.

"AUSTIN! I WAS IN THE BATHROOM, OPEN UP!" Her pounding makes me cackle, and I say quietly, so she can hear if she shuts up.

"I see a leather notebook, what is this?" I feigned a gasp of shock. "A diary? Let's read a journal entry! Just to see any juicy secrets that her highness is hiding from the world of gossip. Let's see, entry number twelve, date, May fifteenth, year, 2012. Last year was it? Interesting!" I exclaim quite excitedly. She starts pounding the door even crazier, and begins to yell. Her words are muffled, but I'm laughing my ass off.

_Dear Journal / Songbook,_

_Today, Dallas Avens passed by me in the hall! He was near that rich chick, Cassidy Brooks. They were holding hands and that crap. Funny thing is, my glasses fell infront of him, yet he picked them up for me! Cassidy was talking to another guy, probably if she could get some homework answer, but she didn't notice! I'm so lucky!_

_x_

_Rumor has it that Cassidy and Dallas broke up! Oh my god! They say because Cassidy was weirdly jealous of a chick. I wonder who?_

The next entry was a week and a half later.

_Dear Journal / Songbook,_

_ . . .Avens. What is air? OH MY GOD. This is unbelievably impossible. I cannot right now. It's Friday. There's two days that I have to impress Dallas. So, no more glasses! Buy normal clothes. Let's see... makeup from Sephora? I think yes. Trish will help me. She reads those 17 magazines all the time! There's probably enough beauty tips to last her and I a lifetime. Dad won enough money for me during his work hours. It was $500 cash last time I counted. He understand I'm growing up and I need more clothes, so I have a big budget this time! Rainbow and Deb have really pretty shirts for less than $10, so I can get at least 12 tops there. I will need 10 pairs of jeans at least, so another $100 off. I save a $100 for my makeup spending. The rest is $200 dollars. Accessories is what I need, so $75 off leaving me with $125. Then extra clothes! Yes! I can go to the salon for a dying and get my nails done. I should have $5 left out over at the most. Everything is planned out! I cannot wait until Monday (:_

Then the door slams open, Ally has tears down her face and a paper clip. She grabs the notebook out of my hand and trips over me. She lands face-down sobbing words that I can't understand.

"Austin.. please stop, that was my life from before. I stopped living in the past." That's all she says before she gets up and hugs me. All I do is console her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Apparently, you guys don't like to review this story. That's why I took a month typing this chapter. :( you guys... I feel like no one likes this story. please review your opinion :c

* * *

Here is the characters' traits/info to see it better.

**Austin Moon : known bad boy, arrogant, no patience, singer, judgmental, trouble-maker, smoker**  
**Ally Dawson : perfectionist, queen bee, song-writer, conceited, drama queen, rude, soft-hearted**  
**Trish de la Rosa : extensive job experience, Latina, magazine-reader**  
**Dez Worthy : eccentric, red head, tall, odd**

The Next Time I May Be Able to Update:

**Before Christmas (December 25th)**

**Chapter 1 Posted (October 20th)**  
**Chapter 2 Posted (October 23rd)**  
**Chapter 3 Posted (October 27th)  
Chapter 4 Posted (November 9th)  
Chapter 5 Poster (December 15th)**


End file.
